Chapter 48
Sweet Home (スイートホーム, Suītohōmu) is the 48th chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary: En prepares some raw meat sushi for "Nikaido" Ebisu and Fujita, expressing how much detail he puts in his cook and serving the sushi in mushroom-like shape. Without notice the two Family Members (and Ebisu) are suddenly teleported to a completely blank space, Fujita and the little sorcerer looks at Chota (the bird face is back to his normal body, En appears and explains that nothing is real and everybody is in fact dreaming as result of the sushi, revealing to be his new invention, the next product to be sell by him "The Dream Machine Mushroom" (although Chota's body was transformed, his mind is still the same, and his representation of himself in his mind remains untouched) , Fujita puts this on trail and morphs into a beefy giant, En ask "Nikaido" why the Chota look, explaining "she" felt Chota could be missed and adopted that form, in an expected and crude way En ordered "her" to change back as the sole idea of look at Chota make him sick (deeply hurting the bird mask feelings). Everybody is transported to a dream version of Hole where Fujita summons dream versions of Kaiman and Nikaido, killing them using a blast of magic, En ask what Ebisu dreamed (question he quickly dismissed when he saw the little sorceress dreamed, a huge ass and a big pair of breast) as he tries to talk to "Nikaido" the bird mas sorcerer simply yells at him "I HATE YOU", leaving the boss confused, Fujita creates dream versions of En and Shin to tell him everything he always wanted to head from them, mostly respect and approve words. Ebisu goes to sit in a bus stop, when suddenly a version of herself in a dress appears. Elsewhere a series of flashbacks of a person seriously hurt calls for Prof. Kasukabe as wee see the doctor trying to remember the face of the wax figure he saw before (hingthing a connection between the two) until Shin snaps him out asking whats wrong. We see everybody once again in Shin's room, eating and chatting, 13's wound is cured and Kasukabe tells everybody he actually met his wife. The conversation turns about the identity of the wax figure, clearly modeled after "The Cross-Eyes Boss", Kasukabe explains he may know who he is, and they all have to return to Hole to understand it. Back to Ebisu, she confronts the dream version of herself as she escapes, the reality is warped and she ends up in what used to be her home, suddenly appearing in what uses to be her room, and the dream Ebisu, sporting her old teddy bear-like mask, talk to her parents, a happy elderly couple, expressing how happy and proud they are and how much they respect from her, leaving the real Ebisu in shock. Elsewhere Fujita becomes the boss, having women, power, and everybody else working for him, until he ends up a second later in his original form, thrown in a pile of trash, as En and the rest disposed and left him behind, showing this as his most dreadful fear. En becomes a victim of his biggest fear too, Nikaido, Shin, Noi, Fujita and Ebisu uses hairdryers to morph him into a giant disfigured mushroom, the shock wakes everybody crying, (except Chota, still mad at En), the chapter ends with En asking Fujita and Ebisu if they think this will sell...Clearly not. Characters: Main Characters * Fujita * En * Chota * Ebisu * Kasukabe Minor Characters * Shin * Noi * Jonson * 13 * Vaux * Kaiman (dream version) * Nikaido (dream version) * Ebisu's Parents Trivia: * Fujita biggest fear is be considered useless and cast away * En biggest fear is be betrayed for those close to him * Ebisu's Parents appear for the first time Category:Chapters